For the Greater Good
by Anastasia Halliwell Potter
Summary: “But it’s not fair! I have to sacrifice my happiness for everyone else’s!” he shook his head. He knew he sounded childish and selfish. He knew he did. She took his wand off the table, and handed it to him, the tip pointing towards her. One shot Harry find
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just kidding I own Maille Mathers. (pronounced Mally) But nothing else

This is a one shot that is part of a three one shot series. This is the first. Tell me what you think. Please R&R

Shippers: RL/OC HG/RW GW/OC FW/AJ BW/FD NL/LL HP/OC

**For the Greater Good**

He twirled his wand in his hand. He couldn't do it. For years, he had searched for it, the last Horcrux. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral. After 4 years of looking, he had finally found it.

He had a life now. For two years in the beginning he had searched, completely alone. He had left Hermione and Ron. They didn't deserve a life like that, they deserved happiness. But then, after two years. He had met her. He loved her instantly- her curly dark brown hair and ocean-blue eyes. She had amazing power-she was an amazing witch. And after a while, they had moved in together, in a small apartment in New York, with a view of Central Park. It was far from what she was used to-she had grown up on the other side of New York-the Pits, she called it.

"Hey Harry! I'm back! Work was positively swamped. I-what's wrong?" Harry looked up at her through his emerald green eyes. His hair was longer now-not incredible long, but his bangs flew in his eyes.

"We found it Maille." Harry said shortly. "I-found it." She blue eyes sparkled.

"Really? Oh my god Harry this is wonderful! This is it! After you destroy this we can go after Voldemort! We'll have the life we wanted! Harry! We can get married!" Maille's eyes shined with excitement. "What is it Harry? What's the Horcrux?" he gave a small cough, before looking up into her blue eyes. He couldn't bear to look into them for long, and quickly looked at the floor again.

When he finally had the nerve to look up at her, he knew that she knew. It didn't need to be said. She sat down in the couch, across the table from him. There was a silence.

"Maybe I made a mistake." Harry said desperately. "I mean, just because the signs kept leading back here-one big mistake and it would do that-"

"It's no mistake." Maille said, her voice quiet. "It makes sense. He killed my parents. And then..." she trailed off.

"There's got to be another way. Maybe, like, a potion, or something." Maille looked at the ground, before getting up and coming to sit next to Harry.

"Mal, look-" she leaned forward, and put her lips firmly against his. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. His hand cupped her cheek and stroked it gently as they kissed again.

"You have to do it Harry." Maille whispered.

"No. I could never-" she kissed him again, and again. His kisses moves from her lips, to her cheek, to her neck. She let out a small moan.

"Harry, you have to." She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes. He looked down. "It's your destiny Harry."

"Screw my destiny! Screw the prophecy! My destiny is to be with you! I have to be with you Mal! I love you!"

"What if you're destiny isn't to be with me Harry?" there was silence.

"What are you saying? Are you saying you don't want to be with me? Mal, I love you. Don't you love me?"

"No Harry! I don't love you! Is that what you wanna hear? Is that what it's going to take? Harry you have to do this! And if it means telling you a load of bullshit! A load of crap that I don't love you! Than so be it Harry! I don't love you Harry!" she stood, looking out the window-out into Central Park. He came, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away, but not before Harry caught a glimpse of her tear-filled eyes.

"Mal. Please don't do this. I love you too much! I couldn't-no I wouldn't and I won't sacrifice you! He's already taken so much from me, I won't let him take the love of my life." Maille turned around, stifling sobs. She took his hands in hers.

"You have to. I know you love me, but you have to do this. For everyone else. For Ron and Hermione. For Remus and Phoebe. For Fred and Angelina. For Bill and Fleur. For Neville and Luna. For Ginny and Ryan. For everyone, so everyone can be happy."

"But it's not fair! I have to sacrifice my happiness for everyone else's!" he shook his head. He knew he sounded childish and selfish. He knew he did. She took his wand off the table, and handed it to him, the tip pointing towards her. He took it, but leaned forward and kissed her passionately again and again. He kissed her neck, her collar bone, taking in her scent, her very essence. His wand in his pocket, his hands found their way around her waist. He nipped her neck and she moaned as his hands snuck up her shirt, caressing her stomach. When they found her bra strap, she pulled away, pulling his wand out of his pocket. She handed it to him again.

"You have to do this Harry. For the greater good." Harry looked into her blue eyes. He let out a short sob.

"I love you Maille Mathers. Never forget that." Maille smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I won't. I love you too. Forever and for always."

Across the street, on the sidewalk, a little six-year-old girl looked up. She saw a flash of green light, and in the distance, sobbing.

On the fifth floor, he held her limp down. He felt his legs crumble beneath him, and dropped to the ground, still clutching her. Sobs racked his body. His vison clouded as tears streamed without stopping.

"_I'll kill you. You sick bastard._"


	2. AN

ok, school's started, and I'm working all week this week, so i wont be able to write or update for a while. Just hang tight though! i haven'y forgotten anyone, and its going to take awhile cuz I have 4 storys out there right now so...which ever one I'm the most inpisried (sp?) by I'll write and update first! Hang in there, you havent been forgotten! 

3 Lexa

ok, i'm in the mists of writing this so DO NOT WORRY! the next oneshot will be called **For the Greater Good:Sweet Revenge **so look for it in about 2 weeks!


End file.
